Mate with Me
by Midnight Perv
Summary: Alpha Gajeel is watching Fairy Tail waiting to attack but when he does he meets the omega Levy... Lemon


Levy and Gajeel

Gajeel is watching fairy tail whiting to a tack but when he does he meets the betes and the omega Levy. Levy is on her way home because the next day she starts her heat and the boys walk her home. On the way home they get attacked by the Gajeel. Gajeel strings the boys to the tree but he takes levy as a hostage because his instances are telling him to take this feisty omega and make her his mate.

—

"Bye guys!" Levy haulers as she walks out of the guild.

the following day she would go into a suppressed heat when an omega, like Levy, went into a suppressed heat it made them feel all the effects of a heat but nobody would know the omega was in heat because the night before and threw out the heat, however long, the omega must take a special pill that suppressed the heat and the need to go out and present the omega's pussy to the first Alpha she saw. Depending on that

"Levy! Wait for us!" Jet and Dory yelled as the two bêtes scrambled up to the Omega.

"You guys, I don't need help getting home." Levy sighed but she knew her betas where over protective of her. Betas would often put themselves in charge of protecting an omega from Alphas. Some Omegas with money would have packs of 50 Betas at their beck and call.

"But Levy tomorrow you start your heat. If an Alpha walked by you right now he might abduct you and keep you during your heat" they whimpered.

There have been case like that where an Alpha caught wind of an Omega about to go into heat and the Alpha would abduct the Omega and make her his sex slave threw out her heat. If the Omega had planned to suppress her heat, the Alpha would dispose of her suppressant pills.

"You guys worry too much about-." Levy was cut off as she tripped on a rise in the side walk as she started to walk in to the park.

"Levy!"

"I'm ok. Just a little stumble." Levy said with a reassuring giggle.

"Levy are you sure? I can carry you!" Jet said.

"What! I was about to ask Levy that!" Dory yelled.

"Sucks because I asked her first," Jet replied smugly.

"Why I-"Dory said as the boys started fighting over who should carry Levy.

_Well better get comfy because those two will be at it for a little while… _Levy thought as she went over to sit on one of the park benches.

W_ell, well, what do I have here?_ Gajeel thought as he looked down at the three arguing fairy Betas.

_Looks like I have a few victims…_But just as Gajeel was about to jump down and attack the Betas from Fairy Tail, there was a shift in the wind. _What the hell! Smells like pre-Omega-Heat. Where the hell is it coming from?_

Gajeel whipped his head around trying to find the Over powering smell. _me and these Fairy's are the only ones in the park so how- _the girl that was sitting down on the bench watching her two pack members fight had just took out and put back on her bandana.

_There! That's where the smells coming from, she looks so small, and frail, and _Gajeel took a BIG waft of air. _She's going to be MINE!_

Levy was just about to get up when she smelt something so musky and downright sexy that it made her panties start to get a little wet.

_Alpha, I smell an Alpha nearby. Better break the boys up and get home before I do anything I'm going to regret._

"Hey guys let's go! I want to get home!" Levy said as she broke the boys up from their fight.

"Ok Levy! Here let me carry you!" Dory said as he rushed offer to the Omega.

"Hey! I asked first!" Jet yelled also running over to them.

"Will you both shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." A deep voice said from behind the group.

Jet and Dory threw Levy behind them as they both started to snarl seeing an Alpha that was clearly from a different Guild in Fairy Tail territory.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Jet barked at the Intruder.

"Is that an Omega you're trying to hide behind you" the intruder asked in his deep voice making Levy's panties drenched in her own juices.

Ooh_ god! His voice! I have to get away from him _Levy thought as she stood frozen looking at the Alpha before her.

"We ask the questions here! Who are you?" Dory yelled.

The stranger didn't respond but he did take one step forward.

"Stop! And who are you?" Jet yelled. _He's strong Dory and I won't be able to defeat him if it comes to a fight._

Jet and Dory got into a fighting stance and just after they put their feet down the stranger came running at them.

The stranger than started to beat the crap out of Jet and Dory but all Levy could do was stand and stare at the Alpha fighting for her.

What_ are you doing Levy! RUN_! Levy's mind screamed but levy didn't move. She watched as the Alpha had defeated Jet and Dory. Finally after the battle was finished and Jet and Dory laid on the floor of the park did Levy turn and Run.

_That little Bitch! I just won fair and square! She is not getting a way! _Gajeel thought as he ran after his newly found bitch. Oh how he was going to fuck her into oblivion for trying to run from him.

_Get away from him Levy! Run! Run! Run!_ Levy chanted in her head as she ran from the Alpha. After she ran from the strange Alpha she could hear him running behind her. One time she looked back and saw him just running behind her like they were playing tag. A little while later she started getting tired. Then she felt him. He had grabbed her around the waist and picked her up threw her over his shoulder and started running faster till they got to the caves outside of town.

The caves where like a mating hot spot. Alphas would bring unwilling omegas here so if an omega tried to run from her Alpha. The Omega, in her heated state, would easily get lost in the tunnel system, because omegas tend to only be able to focus on their instances and body during their heats. This made it hard for them to think start when all they want to do is bend over and let the Alpha have their way with the Omega.

Gajeel entered the tunnels taking every twist and turn making Levy confused with all the turns and twists.

"Let me go! I don't want you! Let me go!" Levy screamed and yelled as she kicked Gajeel.

"Stop kicking me shrimp and whether you like it or not your mine for the next week so…" Gajeel said walked in to one of the cave entrances that was like an apartment and placed Levy down on the skins in the center of the room.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Levy yelled as she ran for the Cave entrance. But found her way blocked by a solid body of Alpha.

"You 'ant going anywhere shrimp." Gajeel said as he scooped the Omega up and walked over to the skins. This time after he placed her down on the skins, he straddled her will openly checking her out.

"What are you looking at?" Levy growled as she started bucking her hips trying to dislodge him.

"An Omega that's in Pre-Heat, but she's acting like a need birch with all the crouch grinding she's doing to me," Gajeel said with a grin as Levy froze mid buck.

"YOU PERV!" Levy screamed.

"You're the one who was bucking." Gajeel said as he bent over and started nuzzling her neck. "God you smell so good."

Levy bit her lip as he started nibbling on her exposed neck.

"Mmmmmmhhhhh" Gajeel purred as he dragged his tongue along her neck tasting the skin. "You taste so good, Shrimp."

"My name isn't Shrimp!" Levy yelled breathily.

"I think I'll call you what I want." Gajeel said while butterfly kissing Levy's neck.

"NO my name is Levy, Lev-Y." Levy said trying to get him to call her by her name and not his little pet name.

"No, I'll call you what I want, Shrimp, Sexy, Beautiful, Mate…. future Mother" Gajeel said as he started kissing his way toward Levy's mouth. But when he got to her mouth that's when he said Mother and kissed her with all the Alpha possessiveness as possible.

Levy gasped when the strange Alpha said Mother. And Gajeel took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and started mouth fucking her with his tongue. As he started tongue fucking her Levy started pushing his tongue away with hers only causing their tongues to crash into each other and rub. When their tongue's started their battle of dominance Gajeel forced his tongue into her mouth declaring his victory with a sweep around her small, wet, cavern called her mouth.

Admitting defeat to the tongue battle Levy started to suck Gajeel's tongue like it was a dick. Sucking his tongue, bobbing her head, and playing with the tip of his tongue. She would wrap her tongue around his tongue and squeeze and then rub her tongue all around his like it was a Lolly-Pop.

After their little Tongue Sex they both parted so they could get some air.

"What is your name?" Levy asked as she unconsciously started to grind herself on him as he still straddled her.

"Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel gasped at the little minx under him. Oh how he just wanted to pick her up and pound her puss dry with his dick.

"Gajeel," Levy said trying out his name for the first time.

"Don't wear it out yet because I plan on you screaming my name." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Well then Gajeel how about you un straddle yourself from my hips and you _might_ get me to scream your name." Levy said with a smile as Gajeel started to get off the lushes Omega under her Alpha.

But when Gajeel un straddled himself from her waist the first thing Levy did was knee him in the ground.

"That should teach you to kidnap and try to rape a member of Fairy Tail!" Levy screamed as she bolted to the cave entrance. Levy ran through all the twists and turns, she could not stop running if she wanted to get away from the Alpha still in the mating caves.

Levy ran all night and most of the morning but her mind started to go fuzzy as the heat started to overtake her. About an hour later did Levy finally stop. Her sex juices were flooding down her legs, her hair was a mess, her nipples were as sharp as diamonds, and her pussy ache with need.

"Why me?" Levy kept asking herself as she laid down in a cave indent for a rest. The tunnels started to spin as she fainted from exhaustion and need.

When she finally came to she could smell an unfamiliar trio of Alphas coming toward her little indent in the cave.

"Dude, do you smell that?" One Alpha asked.

"I think it's an Omega!" the other Alpha said with a lustful sneer

"I told you if we came here we'd find an Omega in heat." the Alpha of the other Alphas said.

_Crap… I need to get out of here._ Levy thought as she tried to get up and flee.

the Alpha of the Alpha Trio saw something from the corner of his eye and turned to see Levy trying to get away unnoticed.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" The Alpha bellowed and with a snarl all three of them when running after Levy.

Levy came to a dead end in the tunnel she was running threw but she found a ledge to hide on. The Alpha Trio finally caught up and started sniffing around.

"We know your here sweat Omega. Come out, come out where ever you are." one of the Alphas said.

"Don't be afraid. All were going to do is have a four way with you," another Alpha said.

"Ya, one of us will be at your pussy, another at your ass, and the last guy will be at your mouth." the other Alpha said.

"It'll be soo good for your pussy. The friction of my dick, the flood of your juices, and the pleasure of my knot filling you're small, tight, and pussy. So why don't you come down from that ledge and suck my dick like a good Omega." the Alpha of the other Alphas said as he spotted Levy on her little ledge.

"No, I don't want to come down." Levy said. Her body was reacting to the power of the Alpha's voice but her body wasn't giving in all the way.

"Fine than, I'll come up." the Alpha of the other Alphas said that started to climb up to Levy.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs while whimpering as the Alpha started to drag Levy from her little ledge. The Alpha pulled her to the flour but dropped her when Gajeel punched the Alpha.

Gajeel was pissed to say the least. The fucking Omega thought she could knee him and get away with it. Oh was she was poorly mistaken. Gajeel watched as the little Fairy ran off her Pre-Heat smell filled the Cave.

Without meaning to just the thought that that little minx was able to get away from Gajeel made him hard all over again. Dam was she hot.

Gajeel started to rub his hard cock. Her smell started to surround him as he started to jack-off to her smell. His hips where moving with his hands. Him thinking about her little hands rubbing him up and down. Then she would put her mouth on him and start to suck, play, and moan with him. Gajeel remembered her little pants after their tongue fuck and that made him even harder just thinking about her soft bruised lips. Her breasts felt plump in his hands as he groped them threw her cloths. Her nails digging into his hair and back during their tongue fuck. Oh his sweat beautiful, Omega Levy.

"Levy, Oh Levy," Gajeel panted and moaned to himself as his hands did the job. Gajeel could feel his knot forming but he knew, no matter how hard he tried to jack-off his knot wouldn't eject his sperm in till it was inside a pussy.

Gajeel had fucked all kinds of people. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas, but Omegas where the best people to fuck because they would go wild in their heats. All they wanted was sex, dicks, pussy and orgasms. One time Gajeel came across two Omegas in full heat eating each other out because they couldn't find and Alpha or Beta to fuck them.

All night Gajeel Jacked himself but not a drop of orgasm sperm, but the pre come was all over Gajeel's legs and his hands. But he stopped dead in his pump to hear the most beautiful yet scared voice alive scream his name. There was no hesitation. Gajeel ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the sound of his little Omega's scream and when he got their he was enraged to see three Alphas planning to Fuck his Omega.

So Gajeel did what he did best. He threw the first punch. The thee Alphas turned around and froze when they saw Gajeel.

The fight was so pathetic that Gajeel practically broke every bone in each of the alphas bodies. After looking over his handy work Gajeel Turned to look at his little Omega bitch.

He turned to look at Levy with a lustful gaze, her body instantly reacted. Her heat pulled making Levy dizzier with the heat. All she wanted to do was turn over onto her belly and present her pussy to the Alpha that won the fight. Her heat was going wild.

"Gajeel, thank you-"But Levy was cut off when Gajeel's lips met hers with a fire.

"Let's get back to the den, Shrimp," Gajeel breathed at the end of the kiss while Levy was left panting for air at the sheer force of the kiss. Her pussy was like a small stream when he entered the room but after that kiss it was like a water fall of sex.

When they got back to the cave that they both started out in, the smells that hit Levy were strong of Alpha, Alpha dick, and oh so yummy Alpha cume.

"Gajeel," Levy said as she was set down on the skins on the floor.

"Shhh" Gajeel shushed as he started to butterfly kiss her neck. "Don't think, Just feel."

"More, Gajeel," Levy heaved as Gajeel started to work his way down her body. He stopped at her tits licking and flicking the right one will groping the left one with his hand. He heard levy moan and whimper his name as he smelt her near orgasm. Than right as she was about to fall over the sweet cliff of bliss did he stop his attack on her boobs and started to work his way down to her pussy. Her crotch was freshly shaved and he could see all the juices that were streaming down her legs as Gajeel kissed his way toward her pussy he by passed it and started kissing the inside of her leg he worked his way down, down, down, down her leg kissing behind her knee cap, her calf, and sucked on her toes before bringing out his tongue and started to lick the wet trail that led alt he way up to her pussy. Up, and Up he went with his tongue still out as he drank in her stream till he got to her pussy where he started to feed. Plunging his tongue in, getting as much liquid as possible with every gulp he took, and then when he had her practically dry did he plunge three fingers in her.

Levy cried out at the wrought in vision of his fingers.

"You could have put two in! I'm not ready for three! Levy yelled in pain at the three fat fingers in her to the knocks.

"Think of it as your punishment for kneeing me earlier." Gajeel whispered into levy's ear to absorb to think because her pussy started to get tighter and tighter just after two trust with his fingers. Oh how he wanted to release his fingers with his dick.

"Gajeel! I think I'm about to-!"Levy half screamed as he pulled his fingers from her pussy and started to rub his dick near her opening.

"Now be a good omega and beg. Beg for my dick. Beg that I fuck you fast and hard. Beg that when were done you want to be with child." Gajeel said trying to hold back from plunging right in to his little omega.

"Well than Gajeel, Please Fuck Me." Levy whispered into to Gajeel's ear. Gajeel didn't need to be tolled twice as he flipped his bitch onto her tummy and pushed her legs apart to gaze at her pussy folds. The stream from her pussy looked so good so Gajeel leaned forward and took a long lick. It tasted like Blueberries and a hint of Levy. So like a thirsty man that just walked through the desert he drank and drank and gulped and slurped in till her pussy was leaking like hurricane. The hole was calm but the folds were blue and purple from Gajeel's mouth.

"Gajeel, Please," Levy panted as she grabbed his mop of hair and brought their lips together in a seeing kiss.

"Please what?" Gajeel asked as she started pecking butterfly kiss all along his face.

"Please fuck me, Alpha." Levy whispered into Gajeel's ear as she brought their hips to gather to start humming him to try and release the ack in her vigina.

With a growl Gajeel flipped his desperate omega over and plunged his dick into her, strait into her womb.

"Ahhhh!" Levy screamed in pure bliss as she felt his constant grind on her vigina. In all her life Levy had never done doggy-style with any of her past boyfriends. It was just to embarrassing to get on her knees for an alpha, But this alpha had her begging and pleading for more.

"Faster, harder, deeper, MORE!" Levy screamed at the growling beast.

Gajeel could feel his little shrimp's vigina squeeze on his dick. She had cumed at least five times and more where coming.

"More, More, MORE!" Levy screamed. Levy was losing her mind to this god's dick. When she looked down all she saw was bump constantly appearing as he shoved his dick in her vigina it was going strait threw her womb and hitting her belly skin. Levy reached back to one of the hands holding her waist and brought it to his dick that was hitting her stamic skin. Over and over again Gajeel could feel his own dick while it was inside his petty omega.

"Fuck bitch! This is mine, all mine! I'm going to pup you, breed you, and this vigina is mine! If anybody dares to touch it or gaze at it, they will die at my hands. Do you hear me Bitch? Did you hear what your alpha is saying? Tell me bitch, what did I tell you?" Gajeel growled at the whimpering omega.

"I'm your bitch, I'm your property, and I'm going to die if you don't keep fucking my like the bitch I am." Levy whimpered as she presented her alpha with her neck begging he mark her when he cumed in her tight hot vigina.

With a roar Gajeel cumed and bit deep into her neck and completed the bond that would last until one of them where to die. Gajeel could feel her once barren vigina fill with his cume and start to produce a new life that Gajeel knew was his and Levy's. A child that was born during a bitch in heats cycle and an Alpha who wanted to kill the mother. But after this night Gajeel knew that he could never hurt his little omega.

It had been five months now to the day that the omega Levy was able to escape the Mating caves. After a rough last night of sex Levy woke to find herself in the arms of the Alpha. Slowly but quickly Levy untangled herself from Gajeel and slipped away at mornings first light. Levy didn't find out she was pregnant until her next heat never came. She was petrified that Gajeel would return for her and her baby because as fare as Levy was concerned he had never came by to check on her so he had no right to the child she was carrying.

Levy only had three more months to the day she would bring her little cub into the world. But when the Guild was vandalized by the Phantom Guild did she catch wind of Gajeel.

She knew from the beginning that it was her Alpha that had attacked her guild and she privately confronted him before Phantom guild tried to kidnap Lucy. They argued and she threw punches while he tried to calm her down but she just left in tears when he demanded that the cub was his. So on the climax of the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Guild did she join the fight? Everyone tried to stop her, but she just stroll into the fighting Dragon slayers Natsu and Gajeel and just stood between them looking at Gajeel with accusing eyes. This caused both Dragon slayers to freeze on the battle field. The master of Phantom Gild, seeing that his dragon slayer wasn't going to finish the battle with the pregnant omega in the way, flew down and punched Levy. When the master of phantom guild turn to see if the dragon slayers had continued their fight all he saw was a dragon's fire fist and a dragon's iron fist coming his way.

After the master of phantom guild had attacked his omega, Gajeel joined Fairy Tail in order to make sure that nothing hurt his little omega.

After the battle Gajeel was slowly welcomed into the guild stand after he was all healed did he follow Levy home.

As Levy walked in to her apartment she felt the most amazing thing hit her belly, she was so amazed that she dint she the alpha siting in the chair in the corner. It was the first time that it had happened but it was beautiful. Reaching down with one hand Levy put her hand were the pup had just kicked her. After a while, it happened again. Levy squealed in delight and tears started to fall down her cheeks because she had just stopped herself from calling out her alpha's name to tell him the good news.

"That's right he's not here is he sweet heart?" Levy said to her pup in her belly. "Your Dad doesn't know what he's missing, little one.

Levy still hadn't realized that the person she was speaking of was just 10ft away from her.

"I miss him, I know I'm not saposto miss that Alpha after all the things he's done, but I still do," levy said still talking to the pup as she walks to her room to change. "I miss his kisses, his touch, but most of all I miss his smell. I miss it so much right now that I feel like I'm hallucinating the smell…"

"Levy you are smelling me." Gajeel said as he walked up behind levy and raped he arms around her waist. After his arms were settled around her waist did they both feel the baby kick? They both froze, but slowly did Levy turn in his arms to look up at her alpha.

Gajeel almost died when he looked down at his mate. she looked so beautiful, her hair was falling out of her bandana, her eyes still glistened with unshed tears, and she had this pregnant glow around her that is was so sexy and the only word he could think of was this small omega is Mine. After the at little thought roles threw his head did he reach down, grabbed the omegas ass cheeks and pick her up into a searing kiss.

Slowly they made their way to Levy's bed. Taking a hold of his séances Gajeel pulled away.

"Are you shire about this Babe?" Gajeel asked as he looked into his Omega's eyes.

Levy slowly rose up to Gajeel's ear and whispered, "Fuck me dry, Alpha."

Dear Readers,

Well that was kind of hot I know it's been a long time sense I've updated and this has been sitting in my computer for a while now (three months) so I finally got off my lazy ass and put it on fanfic for all you pervs-

Hoped you cumed,

Midnight Perv


End file.
